Childhood Lovers
by Singing Tranquility
Summary: She was from Acalypha. They met in Magnolia during her one-month vacation and became best friends, but she had to return. Twelve years later, she was back and ready to find him- the one who stole her first kiss.
1. Back in Magnolia

**I really couldn't stop myself from posting this story, 'cuz I had it in mind for, like, months... Or maybe a year, I'm not sure.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Daddy, please! Do we really have to leave Magnolia? I know we don't live here, but I don't wanna be apart from Natsu, please!" The blonde begged._

 _"Lucy, sweetie, we_ have _to return to Acalypha. That's where our home is, but I promise we'll come back next time. Papa promises, okay?" Jude smiled sadly at his daughter._

 _The Heartfilias had came to Magnolia for a one-month vacation, and during that period of time, his little girl had became best friends with a pi- salmon haired boy who would throw a tantrum whenever someone called his hair... pink. Whoever it was, he or she was counted fortunate if Lucy was with the boy._

 _Unlike the others, she had easily identified its colour and the moment she told him, "Uwaah, your hair is salmon coloured! Pretty!", they were inseparable. They played together everyday, almost looking like tiny versions of lovers._

 _And heck, they were more adorable than... than..._

 _A dragon. Yep, the cutest thing to have ever existed._

 _Definition of cute: Ugly but adorable._

 _...Still adorable._

 _Even so, time passed quickly and before they knew it, the last day of their holiday had arrived._

 _Lucy sobbed as she ran towards their one and only meeting place- the big oak tree behind Fairy Tail._ _When she reached, she found that her playmate was already there, waiting for her. Hearing her footsteps, his head turned towards her direction and tackled her in a bear hug._

 _"Lucy, I'll miss you..." he murmured. Pulling away, he went behind the oak tree and picked up a Canis Minor, handing it to her._

 _"Lucy, meet Plue. I figured I'd give you something before you left, so..." Lucy cradled it in a hand and used the other to take off her favourite pink ribbon and placed it in his palm. "Here, take this. Make sure you don't lose it, okay? *Sniff* And don't you dare forget me; I'll definitely come back to Magnolia, so wait for me!"_

 _They boy grinned toothily. "I will, Lucy! NaLu promise!" The girl smiled as well._

 _"NaLu promise."_

 _"One more thing, Luce."_

 _She looked at Natsu and watched as his face drew nearer to hers._

 _"What is it, Nat-"_

 _Their lips met._

* * *

The seventeen-year-old girl stepped out of the plane. As if she had pheromones, all eyes were on her, admiring her hourglass figure, her silky, blonde hair that enhanced her beauty, and last but not least, her chocolate brown eyes on the most beautiful face that had ever existed. In a hand held her luggage while the other was hugging a snowdog.

And that very lady only had one goal on her mind- to search for her chilhood friend.

Her fingers traced her lips, remembering the spark she felt twelve years ago.

Smiling to herself, she set off to find her first love.

Because a NaLu promise was never broken.


	2. To Enter A Boys' School

**Lucy's** **POV**

I took a deep breath.

Natsu had better be ready for the kick of his life. Of all the high schools in Magnolia, he just _had_ to choose Fairy Boys'. And the name definitely implied that it was _not_ a co-ed school. Now, this was troublesome.

 _Come on, Lucy. You're a smart girl- how will you enter this school? Let's see... this is an all-boys' school, so the obvious rule is that you have to be a boy. Ugh, if only my chest wasn't this huge, I would have easily cross-dressed as a male. To be a male, yet a female at the same time... YES! THAT'S IT!_

* * *

I strode into the school and instantly felt gazes on me. _Keep going, Lucy. You've prepared the document and all you have to do is give it to the principal. In a few days, everyone will be convinced that you're a guy, just like them._

I knocked on the door of the Principal's Office and heard a soft 'Come in' from inside. Clutching the paper in my hands, I stepped into the room.

"I am Makarov Dreyar, the principal of this school. May I know what business a lady like you has in a place like this?"

I cleared my throat. "Good Morning, Mr Dreyar. My name is Lucy Ashley. Please take a look at this document." I gave him the paper and watched as he read it slowly. Finally, he spoke.

"I see. So you are actually a boy who has Gender Identity Disorder. As such, you decided to enter Fairy Boys' so that people will believe you since only boys can study in this academy," he concluded.

I nodded my head. "If that's the case, well then, welcome to Fairy Boys', Miss- I mean, Mr Ashley! Here, allow me to give you your schedule for the year and you may proceed to the dormitories immediately."

Mission GID complete.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone! This is the principal speaking and I would like to make an announcement; we now have a new student who has Gender Identity Disorder- those who don't know what it is, go ask around- and I want you to treat him just like you do with every other student here. With that, please welcome Mr Lucy Ashley to our new family!"

I strolled towards my dorm room, hearing a whole bunch of boys greeting me along the way. Not long after, I reached the staircase. Just as I was about to start climbing, I saw someone trip and fall down.

Which resulted in crashing into me, of course.

I tried to catch her in reflex, but her head ended up banging into mine and we both fell onto the ground. "Are you alright- huh?" I stared at the wig that landed in my hand, dumbfounded. I lifted my head, only to find a girl with blue, curly locks staring back at me.

"I- I can explain! Uhh, well, you see, the thing is...erm..." She stuttered, frantically waving her hands in the air.

I placed her wig back onto her head, grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Calm down. Let's talk about this somewhere safer." With that, I grabbed her hand and dashed towards my room.

* * *

The girl breathed, "So you're actually a girl too. I never thought that any girl besides me would come to look for someone as well." I placed a cup of tea on the table and sat down. She took a sip and introduced herself.

"I'm Levy McGarden and I'm here to look for my first love too. When I was in elementary school, we had this 'Students Exchange' programme to learn about other schools. I was the unfortunate girl who was chosen as the representitive who would be sent to Phantom Elementary, our rival school. They hated us and tried to hurt me, but he showed up and stopped them, even though he was one of their students. He would accompany me everywhere I went to protect me until I had to return to my school, and I eventually fell in love with him."

"A year later, the police found out that Phantom actually had a point system. The points were earned by injuring my schoolmates. However, if they didn't do so, the principal would pay the strong students, ranking from two to ten, to physically abuse them. As such, the school was destroyed and the principal was sent to jail," she explained.

Digesting all the information, I asked, "You mentioned that it was from rank two to ten. What about rank one?"

Levy blinked. "Oh, he was the one who saved me. Even though he was the strongest, he never hurt others unless they targeted innocent people." "I see... So, which elementary were you from?" She smiled at me.

"Fairy Tail. By the way, who are you looking for?"

* * *

"Oh... For the legendary Natsu Dragneel to have actually been in love this whole time, who would've thought? One of his ancestors was probably a famous actor or actress- heck, he could probably debut in an instant if he tried for an audition!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

Levy laughed at my question as we made our way to the classroom. "Natsu's known as the densest idiot in this school, someone who doesn't have a single clue about love. A ton of girls from other schools have already professed their love for him, but he would always reply, 'What on earth is love?!' and all the girls would leave with an incredulous look on their faces."

Suddenly, I heard a taunting voice, "Everyone, look! The shorty's already gotten cozy with the new guy! Sly, ain't he?" At that point, my classmates were alreay circling around us. I pulled Levy behind me protectively eyed them cautiously. One of them grinned maliciously and was about to deliver an insult when we heard an easy-going voice.

"Hey guys, what's going on- oh hey, a girl! Did we become a co-ed school or something?"

"No, flame brain, weren't you listening at all? Gramps said that dude's got GID."

"What's GID?"

The raven haired boy smacked the pink haired boy's head. "Oww! What'd you do that for, ice princess?!"

.

.

.

Pink?

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" Said boy turned his head towards me and watched as I ran to him, eues widening every second.

"LUCY KICK!"

* * *

"And I don't even know you..." Natsu grumbled, getting up from the infirmary bed.

I flinched, "S- sorry, uhh.. your face just looked so annoying that I thought I'd rearrange it for you?"

He gaped. "What's wrong with my face?!"

I snorted silently, "Everything..."

"What?"

"You don't have to worry about getting a face transplant amymore."

"But I never wanted one."

"Well then, that'll be your birthday present for this year. I hope you liked it," I snarled with a menacing tone, suddenly remembering why I had done so in the first place.

I turned my head away and stomped out of the room, leaving the injured boy confused.

* * *

 **I probably disappointed a lot of people with this chapter (also because of the long wait) but I'll be putting some GaLe moments in the next.**


End file.
